Comic Strips and a Belly Kiss
by californication
Summary: D/L Baby Fluff. Stems off 5x16 Scene in lab. Possible Spoilers for Season 5.


Just a little one-shot **Laurzz** requested. So here ya go hun! I don't own anything.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_And feel it in your touch_

_I know that you're scared_

_But you've never been this loved_

_It's a long shot, baby,_

_I know it's true._

_But if anyone can make it,_

_I'm bettin' on me and you._

_Just keep on moving into me,_

_I know you're gonna see_

_The best is yet to come_

_And don't fear it now,_

_We're going all the way._

_That sun is shining on a brand new day._

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But we're never giving up_

'_Cause I know we've got a once in a lifetime love._

Danny Messer took the steps up to his third floor apartment two at a time. He turned the key in the worn lock of his front door and stepped inside, a warm and inviting smell greeting him.

"Montana?" He called, shedding his jacket and dropping his keys in the little porcelain bowl sitting on a table beside the door. He looked back towards the bedroom as he entered the living room, realizing there were no lights on, he turned toward that smell that almost brought him to his knees – Montana's breakfasts, she must have been in one of her moods when she wanted breakfast for dinner. He turned into the small kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"You know, instead of standing there and letting your girlfriend slave away over a hot stove, you could offer to help" he heard her say, her back still turned to him.

"I was just about to offer to help, but first … " He smiled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her ever expanding waist. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, then her temple, then pecked her lips before sliding down her body and coming face level with her belly.

"What is it this time, Flash Gordon? Spiderman? Superman?" Lindsay started naming off Comic Book Heroes as she chopped some ham up and tossed it into the pan on the stove.

"Nope, I got one better…hold tight kiddo" He leaned and left a long lingering kiss on her belly before standing up and shuffling into the living room, digging through his bag and pulling out a book, jogging into the kitchen and kneeling beside her again.

"Dan, its probably not the smartest idea to be kneeling on the kitchen floor right beside a hot stove" She smiled as she felt his fingers run across her belly and the soft fluttering of their growing baby beneath them.

"Its also not the smartest idea for you to be at work and on your feet like you have been" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hey! We already discussed this, lets not do it again right now ok?" She asked, scrambling the eggs and checking the bacon in the pan beside them.

"Alright, Alright. Ok Kiddo. Look what I got for us tonight" Danny smiled, pulling the book he'd grabbed out from behind his back, "Batman!" He said excitedly.

"Danny, do you mind waiting till we're at least done eating?" Lindsay asked, her big brown eyes twinkling as she looked down at him.

"Yes, I do mind. Here, you sit." Danny lead Lindsay over to the small table in the living room before heading back inside and grabbing their plates, setting Lindsays in front of her and setting his beside hers before grabbing a chair and placing it beside hers, he took a seat, took a bite of his eggs and grabbed the comic book off the table.

_Everybody's looking_

_For what we've found_

_Some wait their whole life_

_And it never comes around._

_So don't hold back now._

_Just let go of all you've ever known_

_You can put your hand in mine._

_And don't fear it now,_

_We're going all the way._

_That sun is shining on a brand new day._

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But we're never giving up_

'_Cause I know we've got a once in a lifetime love_

"Ok Kiddo. Now" He kissed her belly as he opened the book up, "Before I start reading we gotta get something straight ok? No matter what your mother says to you, Batman and his Batmobile will ALWAYS beat out Speed Racer and the Mach 5 ok?" He asked, his face hovering above her belly, one hand on each side of it as he felt his child flutter beneath his hands. "That's my boy"

"Girl" He heard Lindsay say from above him as he looked up and met her eyes. "It's a girl Dan".

"How are you so sure?" He asked, "He liked Flash and the Green Lantern a lot earlier"

"So girls cant like comic books? If I remember correctly, if it is a boy – then he may not turn out to be a baseball player, he wasn't too excited when you were talking about the Yankees and Mets the other night" Lindsay laughed, knowing it would rile him a bit.

"He was sleeping that's all. Anyway, enough from you Montana" He leaned up and drew her lips against his, kissing her deeply and lovingly. "I love you" He said softly against her lips.

"Love you too Cowboy" She smiled, pecking him one more time. "I think someone wants to hear all about Batman" She giggled as she felt the baby move.

"Alrighty, here we go" He took his spot in his chair, leaning so his face was in line with her belly as he flipped the comic book open again and began reading.

_I close my eyes and I see you standing right there_

_Sayin 'I do' and they're throwing the rice in our hair._

_Well the first one's born_

_And a brother comes along,_

_And he's got your smile._

_I've been looking back on the life we had_

_I'm still by your side._

_So don't fear it now,_

_We're going all the way._

_That sun is shining on a brand new day._

_It's a long way down_

_And it's a leap of faith_

_But I'm never givin up_

'_Cause I know we've got a once in a lifetime love._


End file.
